


A Departure

by lockewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Dean's whole life has been taking chances and hoping they pay off. But this is one chance he never took and is now regretting.





	A Departure

A pack of werewolves had roamed into a nearby town, it should have been an easy case. It should have ended with you and Dean, maybe a little roughed up and the werewolves dead, not with you in the hosptial. Not with you surrounded by beeping monitors, in a coma, with a 50% chance of waking. The doctor kept telling Dean that your vitals showed that you were a fighter, that you’d make it out alive, but Dean blamed himself for you getting hurt in the first place.

He’d promised a vacation, or at least as close to a vacation as a hunter could get. You accepted having been wore down from driving across country chasing cases. Sam agreed because he wanted to spend a week reading, trying to get through the next book in a series he’d began. Even if it was a vacation at the bunker, you’d get to spend time with Dean, the man you fell in love with, not that you’d said the words yet.

Having known each other since John took you in after your own father died you’d always been close to the oldest Winchester brother. Now the two of you were adults, and six months ago you’d confessed your feelings for him. Or more like yelled it at him after he was being to reckless on a case. Turns out he had the same feelings for you and a relationship was formed.

But after only three days both you and Dean had gotten bored. The two of you weren’t used to inaction unlike Sam. Beginning to search for cases you decided that to keep the idea of a vacation whatever case you chose would have to be close. Which is where the werewolves came in. It wasn’t anything to difficult, you’d handled werewolves before and you and Dean could handle them without Sam’s help.

After much tracking you’d narrowed down where the werewolves were hiding out. Dean was supposed to head there to start killing them, while you were heading to the other warehouse where the victims were kept. However the warehouses were switched, somehow you ended up with the werewolf pack. At first you killed a few but then they were overpowering you, more coming than you could take. You were wearing out quickly and then Dean burst through the door.

He’d taken out some of the quicker wolves but he was distracted by one just as one came up behind you. Already tired out, you couldn’t fight the werewolf off like you typically could. There was a pain in your side, looking down blood was pouring out of the wound and then you passed out.

Dean drove you to the emergency room as fast as possible, telling the doctors it was an animal attack. They took you to surgery, making sure no internal organs had been damaged, in the meantime Dean called Sam to rush over. He also blamed himself. Somewhere along the line he messed up, he should have been there to fight them, been the one to take the injury. 

He ran to your room as soon as the doctor came to give him the news you were out of surgery. Staring at you he hesitantly took a seat by your bedside as if afraid that anything he did would hurt you further. For awhile he just stared not even looking up at Sam or the doctor when either of them spoke. 

Finally, when he could wrap his head around the possibility that you were alive and breathing, ignoring the fact that you were in a coma, he spoke. It was more of a whisper and he wasn’t sure you could here it but he needed you to know.

“I love you got that? I love you more than I love pies and you know how much I love pie. Which is why I need you to wake up. The doctor said you could do it, he doesn’t know how much of a fighter you are. I know it. Sam knows it. And you have to wake up ok. So I can say I love you and know that you can hear me. Don’t leave me ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
